ingniousfandomcom-20200216-history
Shad'ar
Shad'ar is one of the khajiit {Elder scrolls] that live under "We Don't Serve Burgers". Full legal name: Shad'ar Var Bravahan Gender: Male Born: 29/3/1518 A.D/C.E Considered age: 22 years Spouse: Ko'Tsrhasa Blood Type: B+ History / Past Born in family caravan, who got and made their products as they traveled (Making them more unique and interesting). Shad'ar only has a younger brother, who always had the older brother role. When Shad'ar was thirteen years old, a thug held Shad'ar's mother hostage. And the thug intended to keep it that way unless certain demands were met. After his Shad'ar father met the demands, the thug killed her anyway and got away. The father sworn revenge and would stop at nothing until he Shad'ar's father got vengeance. Unfortunate his father did… And he was killed out of vengeance by another person. Shad'ar's younger brother attempted to get revenge for his father and his mother, but he was killed by what was believe to be bandits. And Shad'ar wants to continue his brother's journey, and find out who was at the bottom of his parents deaths. After five months of investigation he was able to find out what cause his family's death: Thugs and mercenaries were hired to do so. After tracking their bounties was able find the man reasonable for killing his and many, many, other families. Shad'ar was able to break into his fortress and confronted the man, put two of the best made swords by his throat while he was sleeping. But he decided to wake him up instead, and gave him the other sword. The challenge was set: a fifteen year old khajiit vs a rich man who wants power. After a epic but extremely short sword battle sequence, Shad'ar was able to bring the man to his knees. Shad'ar was about to kill him, but he stop right before the sword touch him. Shad'ar realized were revenge brought the rest of his family: dying trying to get revenge. So with that going through his head he decides to spare him, but not after kicking him in the privates spot (Twice) (What did you expect? the man murdered millions of families! did you really expect him just to get away with it with out some sort punishment, just because a fifteen year old managed to break in to his home and defeat him?). Shad'ar pretty much lived his life on the streets going town to town selling completely random objects to the citizens (He actually had better sells then his parents ever did selling useful items). On his free time Shad'ar usually practiced multiple self-defense methods, mostly: how to stay out of sight. Shad'ar one day got a letter that came from some one named: No'Ysha. When Shad'ar asked the currier if he knew anything about this person, he no. Once Shad'ar started to read the letter, he realized that the letter was not intended for him. Going through it he knew the person was not exactly the best at writing in English, but he could make out that this person is in danger. Shad'ar knew what to do, once he figured out what the situation was, and how to do it. He immediately started to write a letter back, telling who ever sent it what to do so no one dies and their home could stay intact. Shad'ar prayed to Saturn for who ever in this danger, would make it out of it. Fortunately he did get a letter back after four weeks that thanked him and explained the mixed up (and it had much better English). Little did he know he would get a letter back from the girl that has originally written to him a month later. when he was eighteen Shad'ar was under the suspicion that he was being watched, stalked, and hunted at the same time. He had to write a letter to the girl that had started to show affection for him through those letters, to protect her and her family. It was really sad for Shad'ar, He just started to have a crushed on some one that had only wrote to him. With It being only two years since he stopped his training, A dark time for him. Shad'ar had been involved with the "Khajiit rebellion" for a little while (Mostly rumors, and supplies he could spare) but in when he had nowhere to really go, he decided to full enlist. He was appointed to: steal enemy valuables, Assassinate high priority targets, acquire any enemy info, and discover any main or planed extirpating sites. This involvement, with something for a good cause put a small spark in Shad'ar... A spark of pride. (More coming soon) About Shad'ar Relationships Shad'ar is married to Ko'Tsrhasa, and considers Cat to be his best friend. Cat and Shad'ar have a game going on to see who can out who, through words. Assassin Training It is unknown who exactly trained Shad'ar, we do know that it was three people. religion His believed is the newer and least known religion known as the llesw'er siir sha. No matter much he tried, Shad'ar seems to literally be the only khajiit with out the accent (If you want the best example for the idea for the accent, go back to ES:V). And he has pretty much grown up with out it, and even got some bulling from kids (that on top of the normal misconceptions). But, when he reached the age of eight he started to love it. Shad'ar's unusual "condition" Shad'ar has a unusual condition where, he will act not him self for a moment. these moments can range from: Him doing a certain action, his body reacting as if he has been pushed, falling over, to him falling unconscious, to even him being delusional for a few seconds. The only thing it does not do is cause any sort of violent, or angry behavior, neither any sort of happy emotion. What triggers it exact is always different, there are only two things known about it: It only happens with some sort physical contact; and each trigger only happens once. The only time Shad'ar never has these "moments" are when he feels he is in a assassin, combat, or any sort dangerous situation for that matter. Cat is still trying to understand Shad'ar's "Moments", even though it's rare for one these things to happen, Cat is trying everything to help him. Abilities # Stealth # Sharp shooter (with anything) # Adaptive # Easily aware of soundings # Lots of previous experience # Assassin training